Kagome, Taken by Sesshoumaru
by yuyu girl
Summary: Sesshoumaru kidnaps Kagome. What is his plans?


Kagome, taken by Sesshoumaru by: Inuyasha Girl What is Sesshoumaru up to now?  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha sleeping. She couldn't go to sleep that night. There was so much to think about. Her jewel shards being stolen. Inuyasha suddenly opened his eyes to see Kagome staring at him. "What are you looking at?" Kagome sighed. "Relax Inuyasha, I couldn't sleep, that's all." Sango woke up to hear what the noise was. "What's going on?" Inuyasha sat up. "Kagome has a staring problem." Kagome was getting fustrated. "Inuyasha!" Miroku came out of the other room. "How's a monk supposed to get his get his beauty sleep around here?" Inuyasha snorted. "Please Miroku, you have to beautiful to get beauty sleep." Miroku tilted his chin. "I am beautiful." Shippo crawled from under Sango's covers. "Hey, I'm trying to sleep." Inuyasha stood up. "Well since everyone is up, we might as well collect some shards." Miroku sighed. "How are we supposed to do that?" Inuyasha pointed to Kagome. "Hello!" Kagome shot a dirty look at Inuyasha. "There's more to me than being the shard finder!" Sango raised her hand. "I think we should go back to sleep and find jewel shards in the morning." "I agree," Kagome replied. Shippo crawled back under the covers with Sango. Miroku yawned and went back to his room. Inuyasha lied back on the mat. Kagome sighed as she looked at Inuyasha. "When will this end," Kagome thought to herself and went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning everyone was packing up to leave. Shippo played with Kirara. "Catch the ball Kirara!" But Kirara just sat there and licked her paw. Shippo looked disappointed. "Sango? Why didn't she fetch?" Sango smirked. "Because she's not a dog." Shippo frowned. Kagome picked up her backpack and set it on her bike. Inuyasha stepped out of the room. "Alright guys." Inuyasha looked around to find Miroku. "Where's Miroku? We don't have time for this!" Miroku closed his eyes. He was sitting at the end of a hill. Sango came up behind him. "Miroku? What are you doing?" Miroku answered Sango without opening his eyes. "I must be able concentrate." Sango looked confused. Inuyasha came also. "Hey Miroku!" He started to knock on Miroku's head. "Hey you in there?!" Miroku stood up and grabbed his staff. "Are we ready?" Kagome rode up with Shippo and Kirara in her basket. "Hey why did everyone leave?" Sango pointed to Miroku. "He took off, we.." Miroku interrupted Sango. "We have to go on, can't sit here and talk." Miroku walked ahead. Kagome looked at Miroku then Sango. "What happened?" Sango shrugged and walked after Miroku. Inuyasha chuckled. "Miroku is getting weirder and weirder." As the group continued on their journey. Inuyasha suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong Inuyasha?", Kagome asked. " I smell blood." A man suddenly came towards them. He was badly injured. He fell at Inuyasha's feet. "Please help me!" Kagome got off her bike and kneeled next to the man. "What happened?" "A man.a demon!" "What kind of demon!," Inuyasha demanded. "He, he." Inuyasha shook the man. Kagome touched Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha, I think he's dead." "He probably came from a village," Miroku said. "C'mon!," Inuyasha said quickly. The gang quickly ran in the direction that the man came from. "We're getting close, the smell of blood is strong," Inuyasha said to the gang. They soon came to a village. Everywhere there was dead bodies. The smell of blood filled the air. "Who could do something like this?", Sango asked. "A demon of course," Inuyasha answered. Kagome eyes were full of fear to see the whole town dead. Inuyasha looked ahead to see a shadow. Seeshoumaru looked at Inuyasha with an evil look in his eyes. Inuyasha squeezed his fist. "Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru grinned. "Well, isn't it my foolish half-demon brother." "What have you done to these villagers?!" "Why Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru admitted, "it seems like you care for these humans." Inuyasha held his hand on the handle of the Tetsaiga. "Your gonna pay Sesshoumaru!" "I have done nothing to these humans." Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiga. "Liar!" He then thrashed towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru quickly dodged out the way. "Your gonna have to move faster than that little brother." Inuyasha became very angry. He hated it when Sesshoumaru teased him. He tried to attack again. Sesshoumaru quickly dodged the attack. "You shouldn't have the Tetsaiga little brother. You don't even know how to use it." Inuyasha again tried to attack. "That's weird, the smell of blood isn't on him," Inuyasha thought to himself. "We can't just sit here and hide," Miroku said to Sango and Kagome. Miroku grasped his hand. "If only my wind tunnel worked." Kagome grabbed Miroku's hand. "Don't even think about it Miroku. Your hand hasn't healed yet." Miroku grumbled. "I just feel like a sitting duck!" Sango rested her chin in her hand. "More like a sitting wet duck." Shippo jumped in the air. "I could use my fox fire!" Miroku pulled Shippo to the ground. "I don't think so Shippo."  
Sesshoumaru looked around. "What's the matter Sesshoumaru? Getting scared?" Sesshoumaru chuckled and reached behind him. He pulled out a small silver ball. He quickly jumped in the air and threw the ball to the ground. I strong smell of smoke filled the air. Inuyasha couldn't see anything. Kagome peaked over the rock. A fast shadow was coming right towards her. She bucked her eyes. "Huh?" Sesshoumaru quickly picked up Kagome. "Aah! Miroku, Sango!" Sango and Miroku quickly got up. "Let me go! As the fog disappeared Inuyasha looked around to see that Sesshoumaru was gone. Sango and Miroku ran up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru took Kagome!" "What!" Inuyasha hit the top of Miroku's head. "How can you let thay happen?!" "It wasn't my fault. He was too fast. We didn't even see him coming." "What does he want with Kagome?", Sango asked. Inuyasha sighed. "I have no idea."  
Sesshoumaru finally came to a forest with a hut. Jaken and Rin came out to see that Sesshoumaru was coming. "Lord Sesshoumaru!," Jaken yelled excitedly. Sesshoumaru walked towards the hut as they could see that Kagome was on his shoulder. Jaken shrieked. "Master, another human?" Sesshoumaru walked passed Jaken and Rin without saying a word. He dropped Kagome on a flat hay bed. Kagome rubbed her hip. "Hey that hurt!" Sesshoumaru just looked at Kagome. "Your gonna pay for kidnapping me. You have some nerve!" Sesshoumaru kneeled. "Your not afraid of me?" Kagome looked confused. "What?" Kagome sat up. "Of course not. Your all bark and no bite!" Sesshoumaru chuckled as he stood up. Jaken came up beside Sesshoumaru. "Master?Why have you kidnapped this human girl?" Kagome gave a dirty look at Jaken. "Look who's talking frog face!" Jakemn pointed his staff at Kagome. "Why you.aah!" Sesshoumaru suddenly stepped on Jaken's staff. "Relax Jaken. We need her alive ." Sesshoumaru started to leave the hut. "But Lord Sesshoumaru." "You hurt her, I'll kill you." Jaken quickly bowed. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come Jaken." Jaken quickly ran behind Sesshoumaru. Kagome suddenly stood up. "What do you plan to do with me?!" Sesshoumaru and Jaken left without an answer. Kagome ran to the door and pulled on the handle but it didn't budge. Kagome leaned her back against the door. "Hurry up and find me Inuyasha."  
  
To be continued..  
  
I will continue the story if people enjoyed it. Email me at dabratmeshell@aol.com if you would like to see what happens. 


End file.
